Midnight in Japan (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Midnight in Japan. One day at Canterlot, Princess Yuna and her mother, Princess Luna were in the throne room, looking at the picture album. Princess Yuna: That’s you and Aunt Celestia are having the best sister vacation. (sees another picture of Twilight, Celestia and Luna during the last Summer Sunset) That’s you, Aunt Celestia and Princess Twilight during the last Summer Sunset as the sun rises. Princess Luna: Indeed. (sees the pictures of her and Celestia got their magic drained by Cozy Glow with Grogar’s bell, everypony and every creature battles Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek and Cozy Glow and Luna, Celestia and Discord turns them into stoned) That’s me and your Celestia got our magic drained by Cozy Glow with Grogar’s bell, but we got our magic back and we and Discord turned her, Chrysalis, the Storm King, and Tirek into stoned. Princess Yuna: Oh yes, I've already heard about that part, it was before Cozy Glow and Chrysalis reformed by SpongeBob SquarePants during his and his friends’ first visit from their dimension. Princess Luna: (shows the picture of Twilight’s coronation) That's right, Yuna. This is me and your Aunt Celestia combining our crowns into a new crown for Princess Twilight Sparkle and she became a new ruler. But ever since we’ve met SpongeBob SquarePants and his friends from their realm, SpongeBob was willing to reform Cozy Glow and Chrysalis. And after the Storm King and Tirek were turned to stone again, your aunt and I had to take our rightful place to rule Canterlot again thanks to SpongeBob, that’s when Princess Twilight and Princess Sunset Shimmer ruled the Castle of Friendship as your aunt and I rule Canterlot together. Princess Yuna: (chuckles) That’s when you and Papa got married and have Solarna as your first adopted daughter, me as a newborn baby alicorn filly, and before Snowdrop was revived. Princess Luna: (sees the picture of her and Celestia having fun with their daughters) Indeed, those were the days. On the next page of the photo album, there’s the image of Princess Yuna, Luna and Celestia that was taken at the Tokyo Tower. Princess Yuna: Wow, Mama! Is that really us in Tokyo Tower!? Princess Luna: It sure is, Yuna. But then, Luna begins to feeling depressed, unhappy and very sad, Yuna was confused. Princess Yuna: Mama, are you okay? Princess Luna: It’s fine, Yuna, it’s just that it's been a very long time since we last visited Tokyo, Japan. Princess Yuna: Oh, I’d guessed it has been awhile since we last visited that place. Princess Luna: (still depressed) Yes. Princess Yuna: When I was a baby. Just then, Hiro arrived to see his daughter and Princess Luna. Hiro: I’m home. Princess Yuna: Hi, Papa! Just then, Hiro begins to notice how sad Luna was feeling. Hiro: What’s wrong, Luna? Princess Luna: (still feeling sad) When’s the last time we’ve visited Japan? Hiro: Since Yuna was only a month old, it was our family vacation back then. Princess Luna: (sighs) It’s been so long since we’ve been to Japan suddenly. Hiro: (tries to comfort his wife) It’ll be alright, Luna. With that, it gave Yuna an idea. At the Castle of Friendship, Yuna gathered the others and telling some news. Princess Yuna: Guys, I’ve got just the plan to cheer up my mama. Dipper Pines: Okay, what is it, Yuna? Princess Yuna: My papa and I talked it over, and we decided to have a vacation in Japan! Mabel Pines: One moment please. With that, Mabel grabbed a cup of water then did a spit take on her twin brother. Mabel Pines: When?! Princess Yuna: Tomorrow morning at dawn. Princess Solarna: Okay then, let’s pack our belongings and be ready for tomorrow. Princess Sharon: Yeah. Don’t forget the cameras, our phones, K.I.T.T., the DeLorean Time Machine, the Pink Vampire Hearse, the Flame Buggy and the Flurry Furry. Also, invite Fizzlepop, Grubber, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Dusty Crophopper, their friends, Finn, Jake, BMO, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Lumpy Space Princess, Dr. Simon Petrikov, Betty Grof, Neptr, Turtle Princess and Wildberry Princess. Princess Yuna: But wait a minute, where are we going to store the vehicles when we’re flying to Japan? Princess Solarna: Don’t worry, Yuna. We’ll think of something with more room. Princess Yuna: You mean the Cargo Plane that Launchpad McQuack drives? Gideon Gleeful: Maybe. Princess Yuna: Maybe Ford and the others might know what to do. In the Golden Oak Library’s vehicle workshop, there was a big announcement. Princess Yuna: Hey, Ford, can we use a vehicle that’s big enough to carry vehicles and passengers? Ford Pines: Actually, we’d just did in the matter of fact with help from Gyro, Ludwig von Drake, Herman, Wallace, Gromit, Fluffles, Shaun, and Lu-la. Gyro Gearloose: Yep, may we present you to the Mighty Bus! With the curtains removed, Yuna and her friends were amazed. Princess Yuna: Cool, what does it do, Ford? Ford Pines: You see, the Mighty Bus is the sentient vehicle just like Lightning McQueen, Mater, Dusty Crophopper, their friends, Herbie, Giselle, K.I.T.T., the Sea Ship Atlantis, and the Magic School Bus. Wallace: It has radio, seats turned into beds, TVs, beverages, food, including eggs, bread, waffles, bacon, pancakes, cheeseburgers, hayburgers, grilled cheese, popcorn, candies, cheese puffs, sushi, fish, corn, hotdogs, cheese and crackers, and it was also a double decker. Princess Skyla: And… Ludwig von Drake: Gadgets including ejecting seats, autostart just like the Anti-Pesto Van and transforms into a submarine, a rocket and many more. Wallace: I think I can get some cheddar cheese and mozzarella cheese. (as he opens the cheese container, Lu-la was eating the cheese and gets shocked) Well, what do you know even aliens like cheese. Oy! Get off my cheese! Get off! (calling Gromit) Gromit? Gromit! Go for her! Gromit! Gromit: (not listening to Wallace and refused) Wallace: Gromit! Oh, I will give you what for, you tike! Princess Yuna: (tries not to laugh) But for the twins, they’d laughed at this predicament. Ford Pines: So, Yuna, what’d you think? Princess Yuna: It’s awesome, can we go for a ride to Japan? Gyro Gearloose: Sure. With that said, they pack their gear and load the vehicles onto the Mighty Bus for the trip to Japan tomorrow. When the day came, Luna and Hiro were sleeping when Yuna came in and jumped on their bed. Princess Yuna: Mama! Papa! Wake up! It’s time to go to Japan! Hiro: (sleepy) Your daughter’s awake. Princess Luna: (sleepy) Before the very evening, she’s your daughter. Princess Yuna: Mama, wake up! Wake up Mama! After a few wake up call, Luna was the first to wake up. Princess Luna: (sleepy) Alright, Yuna, I’m up. Princess Yuna: Great, because I’d want to show you something down at the docks. Princess Luna: (yawns) We’re coming Yuna. As soon as they got into the docks, they could see the Mighty Bus that was waiting for Yuna and her family. Princess Luna: Is that the Sea Ship Atlantis, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Correction, Mama, this is the Mighty Bus! Made from the blueprint designs of the Sea Ship Atlantis itself! What do you think, Mama, Papa? Princess Luna: This is totally remarkable! Hiro: Very amazing! Princess Yuna: This is gonna be a greatest journey to Japan in no time. (notices her friends, Celestia, Duck, Finn, Jake and the others come) Here they come now. Red: Sorry we’re late, Yuna. Chuck: I can hardly wait for our trip to Japan! Launchpad McQuack: Me too! Princess Bubblegum: (panting) Me three! Flame Princess: Boy, we sure had a fine wake up call at dawn. Princess Yuna: Guys, you made it! Slime Princess: (on Finn’s back and rubbing her eyes) Princess Celestia: Hello there, Yuna. Grubber: (straining pulling the luggage) Oh, they’re so heavy! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: (as she gets on the Mighty Bus) Come on, Grubber! Capper: The Mighty Bus will leave for Japan in five minutes. Launchpad McQuack: Ready for take off, Mr. McDee. Scrooge McDuck: Okay, time to go to Japan. As soon as Launchpad McQuack starts the engine, he got the Mighty Bus in reverse as it crashed into a warehouse. Launchpad McQuack: Oops. Sorry. (drives the Mighty Bus into the sky) Here we go. Next stop, Japan! With that, the Mighty Bus takes off to Japan. In the Mighty Bus, on the way to Japan, Yuna and the others are getting settled in luxury. Princess Yuna: (to Dipper Pines) So what do you want to see once we reached Japan? Dipper Pines: Tokyo Tower. Princess Yuna: Okay. Princess Luna: (has a neck pillow on here) This is the life. Princess Bubblegum: I could get used to this. Hiro: Indeed. As for Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess and Slime Princess, they were getting their facial makeover with mud in their face and cucumber slices covering their eyes. Slime Princess: I’d didn’t know the Mighty Bus has a spa. Flame Princess: Neither did I. Princess Celestia: You girls can thank Ford, Gyro, Ludwig, Herman, and Wallace for that. Then, Bentina Beakley came with a trolley filled with treats. Bentina Beakley: Anyone like to have some drinks and snacks? Princess Luna: Yes, thank you, Bentina. Hiro: Thank you. Princess Yuna: Yes please, Mrs. Beakley. Bentina Beakley: Here you go. With that, Mrs. Beakley gives some snacks and drinks to Yuna and her family. Princess Celestia: Delicious. Snowdrop: Yum! Just then, after having some snacks and drinks, Yuna was getting sleepy. Princess Yuna: (yawns) Princess Luna: You sleepy, Yuna? Must have woke up at dawn. Princess Yuna: Yeah. Finn the Human: Time for us to take a nap. Snowdrop: Great idea, Finn. With that, everyone, everypony and every creature begins to take their nap on the way to Japan. Meanwhile back in Japan, there were a couple of Shockers combatmen attacking some citizens of Japan luckily the Kamen Rider 1 saves the day as he attack the combatmen and finished the last one off with a Rider Kick. However though it was just a TV show Max Goof was watching on the mini portable TV. Dipper Pines: Hey, Max, what ya watching? Max Goof: Kamen Rider, Dipper. Princess Bubblegum: I’ve heard about that show, wasn’t it the main protagonist protects the people from those evil groups? Flame Princess: Or making peace with other species like the Inves or Fangires? Max Goof: Yeah, but it's just a show. Goofy: You know, Son. If it was real, do you think those evil group say like the Time Jackers will steal the 13 Journals to free Bill Cipher? Max Goof: Maybe, Dad. Princess Solarna: Well, if they’re real, I’d highly doubt that. Princess Sharon: So do I. Princess Celestia: Girls, how are you doing? Princess Sharon: Great, Mother. Princess Solarna: I can hardly wait to see Japan again, it’s been a while since I was a filly. Princess Celestia: Calm down, Solarna, we’ll get there soon enough. Princess Solarna: Sorry, Aunt Celestia. Duck: She’s right. We’ll get to Japan we get to take a nap and resting. Princess Solarna: Yes, Duck. As everyone arrived at Japan, Yuna and all of her friends and family were amazed at the view. Princess Yuna: Wow! Princess Solarna: We made it to Japan! The Mighty Bus then crashed into Futo Tower, which is the national landmark of Futo City. Stanley Pines: Nice going, Launchpad! Launchpad McQuack: Thanks, crashing is one of my specialities. Stanley Pines: I was being sarcastic, You idiot! Just a way to jinx it, the Mighty Bus reassembled together like a magnet. Princess Yuna: Wow! It instantly fixed itself. Ford Pines: That’s right, Yuna, it took a lot of magnetism technology to reassemble the Mighty Bus. Dipper Pines: Okay then, how do we get down to the ground? Scrooge McDuck: Attention, Passengers, fasten your seatbelts and we are going to have a bumpy landing. As on cue, the Mighty Bus fell from the tower and on to well Futo Police Department. Police Officer: What was that? Police Officer #2: It was just a dream. Police Officer: Everyday, we had a dream. At last, the Mighty Bus landed safely on the runway. Soos Ramirez: Safely on the ground! (kissing the road) Nothing like it! Finn the Human: (get off the Mighty Bus) Safe at last. Princess Yuna: Here we are. Japan. Just then, Mayor Atari Kobayashi and his uncle came to greet them. Atari Kobayashi: Hiro Ōji to Runa ōjo no watashitachi no kuni, yūjin to kazoku e yōkoso. (translates “We bid you welcome to our country, Friends and Family of Prince Hiro and Princess Luna.”) Princess Yuna: Yorokobi wa subete watashitachi no monodesu, Atari. (translates “The pleasure is all ours, Atari.”) Hiro: (to everyone else) I’ve taught Solarna and Yuna to translate oriantal languages. Mabel Pines: I was about to ask that question. Flame Princess: You must be a natural at learning to speak Japanese, Yuna. Princess Yuna: I am very good at speaking Japanese, Flame Princess. Princess Bubblegum: Wow. Amazing at speaking Japanese. Princess Flurry Heart: I think she's right, Yuna’s a natural for speaking different languages! Princess Yuna: Thanks, Flurry. However as they’re exploring Japan, an unknown assailant was spying on Yuna’s group. Soon, they have hotel reservations at Tokugawa Tower. Princess Luna: Tokugawa Tower, I remember this since Yuna was a month old baby filly. Hiro: Indeed you do, Luna. (kisses Luna on their lips) Princess Yuna: This place does look familiar, I just can’t put my hoof on it. Kenji Kobayashi: Runa wa anatadesu ka? (translates “Luna is that you?”) Princess Luna: Long time no see, Kenji. Kenji Kobayashi: Hiro to saigo ni atta toki, kodomo to issho no futari wa kyūka-chūdatta. (translates “The last time I saw you with Hiro, you two with your children were on vacation.”) Hiro: Yes, Kenji. Kenji Kobayashi: (then notice the new comers) Atarashī tomodachi no Yuna wa daredesu ka? (translates “Who are your new friends, Yuna?”) Princess Yuna: Raitoningumakkuīn, sarīkarera, meitā, kurusuramiresu, dasutikuroppuhoppā, ishāni, fizurupoppuberītsuisuto, gurabā, kyappā, kyaputenseraeno, purinsesusukaisutā, firu, finfinzahyūman, jeikuzadoggu, BMO, purinsesubaburugamu, māserain, fureimupurinsesu, suraimupurinsesu, ranpīsupēsupurinsesu, saimonpetorikofu hakase, betigurofu, neputoru, tātorupurinsesu, wairudoberīpurinsesu. (translates “Meet Lightning McQueen, Sally Carrera, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Phil, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, BMO, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Lumpy Space Princess, Dr. Simon Petrikov, Betty Grof, Neptr, Turtle Princess and Wildberry Princess.”) Kenji Kobayashi: Ōshitsu no yoki yūjin ni aeru ōkina tokken. (translates “A great privilege to meet good friends of the royal family.”) Princess Bubblegum: Pleasure to meet you. Lightning McQueen: Nice to meet you, Kenji. Chief: Well, hello there, welcome to Japan. Nutmeg: It’s been a long time since you and your family came, Princess Yuna. Princess Yuna: Yeah. King: Hello. Duke: Hey there, Yuna! Rex: Great to see you. Princess Yuna: Great to see you too, King, Duke, Rex, Chief, Nutmeg. Peppermint: We’ve heard so much about you. Spots: It’s been so long since I’ve never to anyone’s attention, I’d needed by privacy back then. Princess Yuna: It’s been so long since my first visit in Japan, I was a baby filly back then. When Yuna and her friends are getting settled in, Hiro and Luna showed her around. Princess Luna: This is the room where we’ve slept together, Yuna, try and remember. Princess Yuna: I remembered that, Mama. Princess Celestia: That’s right, My little niece. Think back, Yuna. Yuna was starting to remember, her memories flashed back as Dory did in Finding Dory. In the flashback, Yuna, Luna, Celestia, Hiro, Duck, Solarna, and Sharon arrived at Tokugawa Tower. Baby Yuna: (cooing) Hiro: This is Tokugawa Tower, a hotel in Tokyo, Japan. Princess Luna: It’s wonderful, Hiro, this is a wonderful vacation we were waiting for. Young Solarna: It sure is, Dad. Baby Yuna: (cooing) Princess Luna: Who is the cute little baby filly princess who had her very first trip to Japan? (bops on her baby’s nose with her hoof) Yes, you are. Baby Yuna: (giggles) Princess Luna: (sniffs) Oh, Alright, Yuna. Let's get you changed. (placed Yuna on the changing pad) Baby Yuna: (smiled at her mama) Princess Luna: (use her magic aura and throws the dirty diaper away, Gets the clean diaper out of her saddlebags, using the wipes and powder and finally placed the clean diaper) There. All clean. (to Solarna) Solarna, Watch your sister. I'm going to wash my hooves. Young Solarna: Right, Mom. Luna puts the fresh soap onto her fore hooves and washing them up. Then, she looked at them clean. Princess Luna: All done. (tickling Yuna) Who's a happy filly? Baby Yuna: (giggles) Princess Luna: That's right. You are. Then, the flashback ended after a quick turn as Yuna started to remember this place. Princess Yuna: This is an amazing hotel. Princess Celestia: Agreed with you. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: This is very interesting. Grubber: Wow! Look at that TV! (jumps onto a bed and turns on a TV and shows TV shows and movies like Pokémon, Sailor Moon, Galaxy Express 999, The Galaxy Railways and Power Rangers Samurai) Snowdrop: Oh, let’s see if Power Rangers Ninja Steel is on. With keen hearing, Snowdrop was able to see the pictures in her mind with some help from Yuna’s magic. Snowdrop: Thanks. Just then, there were some guests arriving to greet Yuna and her friends and family. Kubo: Hello, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Shu Todoroki, Samurai Jack, Kubo, Sariatu, Hanzo, Raiden the Moon King, Kameyo, Mr. Miyagi, Ito-San, Professor Moshimo, what brings you all here? Kubo: Well, Kenji Kobayashi summoned us here to greet you all. Princess Luna: It is a great honor to see you all again. Raiden the Moon King: The honor is our, Princess Luna, Prince Hiro, Princess Solarna, and Princess Yuna. Hiro: It is a great honor, Raiden. During the greeting, an unknown assailant was using a camera to take pictures of the 13 journals, including the images of every creature that’s been discovered along with Bill Cipher. Once Yuna and the others went to the room that it was in the assailant jumped through the window to the outside. So that way, it can’t be discovered by the heroes. Princess Bubblegum: So, how long has it been since you’ve been to Japan, Princess Luna? Princess Luna: Years ago, Yuna was only a baby foal back then. Princess Yuna: That’s right. Kubo: Remember that day when I take you back to your family when you were an Alicorn infant, Yuna? Dipper Pines: Hey, Kubo, weren’t your parents transformed into a beetle and a snow monkey? Princess Yuna: Hold that thought, Dipper. Just then, Yuna’s memories flashes back again when she was found by Kubo as the baby. Kubo: Hello there, Little one. Baby Yuna: (cooing) Kubo: Are you lost when wandering away from your family? Baby Yuna: (as she begins to cry) Kubo: Shh. Shh. It’s okay. I will return you to your family in no time. How’s that? Baby Yuna: (smiles) With that, Kubo returns Yuna to her family who were looking for her. Kubo: Excuse me, Princess Luna? Princess Luna: Hiro! It’s Kubo, and he’s found our little filly! Hiro: Yuna! Baby Yuna then crawled towards to her parents as they are happy to see her again. Princess Luna: Thank you, Kubo, for finding our little Yuna. Kubo: You’re welcome, Your highness. Princess Luna: (to her baby filly) Happy to see your mama, Little Yuna? (kisses Yuna in multiple times) Another flashback ends as Yuna was being kissed by her mother, her mind is flashed back in the present. Princess Yuna: It was you who found me as a baby and returned me to my family. Kubo: Indeed so. Princess Celestia: Wanna go to the spa and swimming pool? Princess Luna: Celestia, I’d thought you’d never ask. Princess Yuna: I’m in! Princess Bubblegum: Me too! Princess Cadance: Me three! Dipper Pines: Okay now, about your parents Kubo? Kubo: Oh yeah, they were cursed as animals by my aunts who worked for the former Moon King, my grandfather. But thanks to Prince Hiro and Princess Luna, they were resurrected and revived, and were given the ability to transform at will into animals when needed. Dipper Pines: That’s great to hear that. With that, Yuna and her friends went out for a dip at the spa and swimming pool. In the spa, swimming pool and hot springs, Yuna and the others are enjoying themselves by swimming in the big pool. Princess Flurry Heart: This is so amazing. Princess Bubblegum: I’m starting to get used to this. Slime Princess: Me too. Flame Princess: (feeling the hot tub heat and sighs) This is more like it. It is like, no cold water for me. Princess Bubblegum: Life is good. Princess Luna: (as she gets her bare hooves polished) This is the life. Princess Celestia: It certainly is, Luna. Just then, a yeti named Everest cannonballs into pool as it splashed the other swimmers. Princess Yuna: Oh cool! A yeti. Princess Sharon: How did a yeti end up in Japan, shouldn’t it be in the himalayas? Princess Yuna: I don’t know, but cannonball! (as she dived into the pool) Princess Sharon: Geronimo! (as she dove into the pool) Princess Luna: Girls, it's getting late. We’re going to see Zawame in the morning. Yi: Everest, what are you doing here at the hotel? Jen: (then notices some guests at the hotel) Oh, sorry about the Yeti, everyone, we were just taking him home back to the himalayas. Peng: Jen, it’s Princess Yuna and her friends! Princess Yuna: Oh, is that it, then what is Everest doing, Yi? Yi: He’s using magic, Yuna. Burnish: You should’ve seen him at the forest, Princess Yuna, he’d magically grown these blueberries to giant size. Princess Yuna: So, Yi, what brings you guys and Burnish in Japan? Yi: Oh, we want to explore every part of Asia. Burnish spoke with my mother and grandmother to join him. Princess Skyla: Oh, I see. Burnish: Indeed. Everest is a kind gentle yeti, he’d somehow showing up wanting me to join him exploring around Asia. So, I’ve brought Yi, Jen, and Ping on our next adventure. Princess Solarna: Banzai! (jumps into the swimming pool) While Yuna and the others are still having fun at the spa and the swimming pool, Yi, Everest, Burnish, Jen, and Peng left for the next part of Asia. That night, Yuna and her friends are reading their journals about Asian myths and cryptids. Princess Yuna: Hey, check this out, there’s local tales about a kappa. Dipper Pines: Whoa. Pacifica Northwest: Whoa is right. Mabel Pines: Hey look like they're some stories about an Orochi. The moment Yuna could view Japan from the Tower, Yuna’s memories flashes back again when she was a baby. Baby Yuna: (cooing) Princess Luna: Hello, Yuna, what’re you looking at? Baby Yuna: (cooing) Princess Luna: That was the Tokyo Tower, the iconic tower ever in Tokyo. Baby Yuna: (giggles) Hiro: You are the adorable and beautiful little filly, Yuna. Baby Yuna: (giggles) After that, Yuna’s memories flashes back to the present when Luna, Hiro, Celestia and Duck came in. Princess Luna: Alright, Girls, time for bed. Princess Yuna: Do we have to, Mama? Princess Celestia: You heard your mother. Brush your teeth and put on your pajamas. Princess Yuna: Yes, Aunt Celestia. Snowdrop: Yes, Luna. Princess Solarna: Yes, Mom. Princess Sharon: Yes, Mother. So, Yuna and her friends brushed their teeth and got ready for bed. Princess Yuna: Mama? Princess Luna: Yes, Sweetheart? Princess Yuna: Is there anything fun in Japan we can do tomorrow? Princess Luna: Yes, Yuna, there’s going to be a lot to see by sunrise. Princess Yuna: Can you tell us a bedtime story, Mama, Aunt Celestia? Princess Luna: What do you think, Sister? Princess Celestia: I second that, Luna. Princess Luna: Okay. A long time ago, when your Aunt Celestia and I were retired to Silver Shoal… The flashback shows during the Royal Sisters’ retirement, they are at the Silver Shoal. Princess Luna: (narrating) We were enjoying our retirement together, until we’ve heard about Tirek, the Storm King, Chrysalis, and Cozy Glow’s return after Luster Dawn brought SpongeBob SquarePants and his friends to our world. Princess Celestia: (narrating) With so many dangers arriving, we’d now realized that this day had for us to come out of retirement. Princess Luna: (narrating) And by the time SpongeBob reformed Chrysalis and Cozy Glow, they helped Luster, SpongeBob, and his friends defeated Tirek and the Storm King, turning them to stone. The flashback ended with Celestia and Luna finishing the story, Yuna and her friends were asleep and Dipper was sleeping with his teddy bear. Princess Luna: (kisses her daughter in the cheek) Pleasant dreams, Yuna. Princess Celestia: Don’t let the bed bugs bite. The moment Luna turned off the light, Yuna and her friends enjoyed their slumber. The next morning, Yuna and the others have breakfast. Princess Luna: (eating sushi) So, Yuna, are you excited about today? Princess Yuna: Yes I am, Mama. Soos Ramirez: Hey, Mr. Pineses? As on cue, we see Ford and Stan Pines sleeping in their hotel room in the closet room. Soos Ramirez: Mr. Pineses, where are you? Stanley Pines: (sleepily) Five more minutes, Mom. Ford Pines: (yawning) Morning already? Then, Skya popped out of nowhere giving them a wakeup call. Princess Skyla: Breakfast time! Stanley Pines: Breakfast? Princess Skyla: Hurry up! With that, the Pines Bros. fell out of the closet, got up and have breakfast. Princess Yuna: (eating some sushi) This is delicious. Hiro: Very good, Yuna. Princess Luna: (finishing eating sushi) Now, let’s go do some exploring. Their first stop on Japan, it was Zawame. Emerald: Wow! Princess Celestia: This is so cool! Then, Princess Yuna notice some folks are wearing some kind of armor as they fight holographic projection of the Yagi Inves. Princess Yuna: Look, Guys. Cheesy Cracker: Cool! Mitsuzane Kureshima: Hey, look! It’s the princess! As the citizens waved to Yuna and her family, Yuna waved at them back. Princess Twila: This is amazing. Twilight Sparkle: Indeed, Twila. Princess Bubblegum: (takes a picture with her phone) Perfect. Hiro: There was another part of Japan, we can still see, come along. Princess Yuna: Coming, Papa, Mama! Next, they arrived at the Toy Store. Sugar Apple: I see Plarail Trains! Princess Yuna: Mama! Papa! Aunt Celestia! Look! The moment they were called, Yuna was looking at the toys. Princess Luna: I see you found these Japanes toys. Princess Celestia: Something interesting you like? Hiro: Let’s give her time, she’ll know when she sees one. Princess Yuna: Look, Papa. That’s you as a Plarail train. Hiro: That’s me as a Plarail train. Princess Luna: And Thomas and the rest of his friends as Plarail trains. Princess Yuna: Wow! Princess Celestia: Do they seem familiar to you, Yuna? Just then, Yuna’s memory flashes back once again as the baby while riding in a stroller when Luna was running some errands. Princess Luna: Let’s see. Baby toy. Baby Yuna: (cooing) Then, Luna bought a Japanese baby toy as Yuna plays with it. Baby Yuna: (giggles) Princess Luna: You sure do love your toy. Baby Yuna: (cooing as she looks at the Galaxy Express 999 and Big 1 takes off into space) Princess Luna: Look at the Galaxy Express 999 and Big 1 go. Who is Mama’s favorite filly? Baby Yuna: (giggles) Princess Luna: That’s right. You are. As soon as the flashback ended, Yuna was laughing because Celestia is tickling her. Princess Yuna: (giggles) Stop it! Princess Celestia: You cannot escape from your mother and aunt’s tickle tourture. (chuckles) Princess Yuna: (stopped laughing) Enough. Princess Luna: So, Yuna, have you found what you’re looking for? Princess Yuna: I think so, Mama. Hiro: Come on. Princess Luna: Let’s buy the Plarail Hiro train and let’s go. Princess Yuna: Okay, Mama, Papa. With that, Yuna and her friends buys some Plarail trains and get going. Princess Yuna: This is so much fun, Mama! Princess Luna: It was indeed, Yuna. Hiro: So, Yuna, what’d you think? Princess Yuna: Awesome! Flame Princess: Good to hear that. Then, they went to the next location, Goofy’s trying out the battle as he was fighting a holographic projection of a Shika Inves. Goofy: Take this! Max Goof: Dad! Princess Luna: (to the waiter) Thank you. Princess Celestia: (eating some dumplings) Those are delicious. Mater: (thinks that wasabi was pistachio ice cream) This is good ice cream. Princess Yuna: Uh-oh. Mater: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Someone get me water! (sips some water) Oh, sweet relief! Lightning McQueen: Mater was always misthinking wasabi to be pistachio ice cream. Princess Yuna: (giggles) Princess Luna: Mater, I would recommend you stay away from that wasabi. Mater: Sorry. Hiro: That’s alright, Mater. Then, Launchpad McQuack made the same mistake too, because he thought the wasabi was pistachio ice cream too. Launchpad McQuack: Hot! Hot! Hot! When Launchpad was running to the bucket of water, Yuna and the others laughed. Launchpad McQuack: Welcome to the party, Mater. After lunch, Yuna and the others continue exploring Japan. Princess Yuna: Wow, look at those lights, Mama! Princess Luna: Colorful lights. Princess Solarna: Look at this Mt. Fuji. As for Princess Bubblegum, she gets the selfie ready. Princess Bubblegum: Everyone, everypony, and every creature, say cheese. Yuna and the others: Cheese! Various pictures are taken, including watching the Kaiju monsterverse films including Godzilla (2014) and Godzilla: King of the Monsters, seeing the mountain called "Mt. Fuji" and looking at the Galaxy Express 999 and Big One, also one time Huey did a photo bomb with Donald Duck they end up in the koi pond in the next photo. Back at Tokugawa Tower, Yuna and her friends are researching kaiju monsters like Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, King Ghidorah, King Kong, and MUTO on the Journals. Princess Yuna: I had a great time. Snowdrop: Me too. While the foals and children are having fun, they heard someone knocking on the door. Princess Celestia: Someone at the door, Princess Bubblegum. Princess Bubblegum: I’ll get it. With that, Princess Bubblegum answers the door when she and Kubo were surprised to see someone. Princess Bubblegum: (offscreen) Kubo? Kubo: Hey there, Princess Bubblegum. I’ve been meaning to introduce Yuna to mine and Scrappy Doo’s friends. Princess Luna: Would you like to come in? (to Yuna) Yuna! Princess Yuna: Coming, Mama! When Yuna came, she’s surprised to see Kubo bringing some visitors. Kubo: Yuna, meet Coraline Jones, Wybie Lovat, Norman Babcock, Neil Downe, Eggs, Winnie Portley-Rind, Tommy Turnbull, Gus Turner, Lola Mbola, RobotBoy, and RobotGirl. Princess Yuna: Hello. Nice to meet you all. What are you guys doing in Japan? Coraline Jones: Kubo invited us to see you. Tommy Turnbull: And Scrappy-Doo invited us to see you. RobotBoy: That’s right. Princess Yuna: Oh, I see. Come on, we need to talk. RobotGirl: Okay. As Yuna takes Coraline, Tommy, and the others, they entered the room and her friends ready to show the visitors the Journals. Eggs: What’s going on? Princess Yuna: (shows the Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4) It’s about those. Coraline Jones: What’s with these journals? Princess Yuna: These journals are written by my mentor and one of Dipper and Mabel’s great uncles, Ford Pines, it’s my job to protect them, the Enchiridion, and other magical artifacts safe from the hands, hooves, claws, and wings of the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Five, and the other villains who’d want to use these artifacts for evil. Norman Babcock: No way! Princess Twila: Yes way, Norman. RobotGirl: And you want our help protecting the artifacts from evil hands? Princess Yuna: Yes, RobotGirl. Are you guys joining us? Kubo: Count us in. Tommy Turnbull: RobotBoy, RobotGirl, and I are in as well! Gus Turner: Me too. Lola Mbola: Me three! Princess Yuna: Good. RobotBoy: And don’t worry about us, Yuna. RobotGirl and I always act like regular and normal robots without fighting, showing off, or super activating unless we protect others and ourselves. RobotGirl: Princess Bubblegum put the normal chips into us, we each have two chips now. Princess Yuna: I’m glad you two are using your skills wisely. Dipper Pines: Woohoo! During the night, Yuna and the others watches the Galaxy Express 999. Princess Luna: So, Yuna, what’d you think? Princess Yuna: It’s great with beautiful whistle. Hiro: Oh, look! Here comes Big 1 now! Princess Yuna: I see it, Papa! I remembered it now. Then, Yuna’s memory has came back once again. During her flashback, Yuna watched the other Galaxy Express trains taking off in amazed. Baby Yuna: (cooing in amazed) Princess Luna: That’s right, My little filly, this is the Galaxy Express 999. It’s coming down to land down onto the train tracks. Japanese Train Station Announcer: Now arriving, the Galaxy Express 999. Then, Yuna watched as the Galaxy Express 999 arriving next to Big 1. Young Solarna: What is this train, Mom? Princess Luna: This train, next to the Galaxy Express 999, is Big 1. It was from the anime TV show, The Galaxy Railways. Hiro: Your mother was right. She and I saw it during our honeymoon in Japan. Baby Yuna: (looks at Big 1) Princess Luna: (carries her baby on her foreleg) This is Big 1, the train from The Galaxy Railways. Just then, Big 1 was ready and blows its whistle as it takes off into space. Hiro: (watched Big 1 taking off into outer space) There goes Big 1. Good luck, Big 1. As Big 1 leaving and taking off, Yuna watches in amazed and giggles. The flashback ends with the show ending, Yuna started to go to sleep. Princess Yuna: ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz…. The next day, Yuna and her family enters a shop. Princess Yuna: Hello? Ash Ketchum: Hey there, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Hello, Ash. Hello, Serena. With the rest of Ash’s friends showing up, Serena came by and give Yuna a big hug. Serena: You’d look so cute, Yuna. Princess Yuna: What’re you guys doing here from your world? Ash Ketchum: We take a trip to Tokyo. Tracey Sketchit: Indeed. Raye Hino: We’re on vacation. Just then, Yuna spotted a bonsai tree. Princess Yuna: Mama! Look, it’s a bonsai tree! Princess Luna: Oh, Yuna. This is perfect tree! Let’s call him, Banzai. Hiro: It’s perfect name. We’ll take it! With that, Yuna and her family pays the tree and set off. Meanwhile, Solarna, Sharon, and the girls are drag racing. K.I.T.T.: (as Ecto-88) Ready, Solarna? Princess Solarna: (starts up K.I.T.T.) Ready. Princess Sharon: All set. Ready, Girls? Princess Bubblegum: (starts up the Pink Vampire Hearse) All set! Marceline Abadeer: Ready and steady! Flame Princess: (starts up the Flame Buggy) Ready! Slime Princess: We’re ready! Princess Flurry Heart: (starts up the Flurry Furry) Ready! Time to beat those Japanese race cars. Then, RobotGirl signals the racers with red, yellow and green lights. RobotGirl: (turns on the red light) Get ready… (turns on the yellow light) Get set… (turns on the green light and waves a green hankie) Go! The drag race is on as Solarna, Sharon and the girls racing against the Japanese racers. Princess Solarna: (as K.I.T.T. speeds up) Woohoo! Go, K.I.T.T., go! Flame Princess: Yeah! When Solarna, Sharon and K.I.T.T. was in the lead, they win as RobotBoy waves a black and white checkered flag. RobotBoy: Solarna, Sharon, and K.I.T.T. wins! When Solarna, Sharon and the girls got out of their cars, some Japanese racers got out too and gave thanks to them. Japanese Racer #1: What a great race! Princess Bubblegum: Thanks. Japanese Racer #2: Say, your vehicles are super awesome! Flame Princess: Thanks. (patted the Flame Buggy) This is the toughest Flame Buggy ever. Slime Princess: Indeed. Just then, Luna and Celestia came and called Solarna, Sharon and the others for dinner. Princess Luna: Girls, dinner time. Princess Solarna: Coming, Mom! (to the Japanese racers) See you guys later. At a candy store, Yuna and Snowdrop are looking for some candy. Princess Yuna: Let’s see which candies we should get. Snowdrop: How about those jawbreakers for the Eds? Princess Yuna: Perfect, Snowdrop. (saw some taffies) How about some fruit flavored taffies for Mama. Snowdrop: Yes. Princess Yuna: Look at those. Let’s get some chocolate bars, peanut butter candies, chocolate frogs, lollipops, peppermints and some candy for Skyla, the Royal Crusaders, Vanellope and Aunt Celestia, Snowdrop. Snowdrop: Great idea, Yuna, jellybeans for Queen Chrysalis and Princess Twilight Sparkle. Princess Yuna: I love your idea, Snowdrop. Let’s do it! With that, Yuna and Snowdrop bought some candies for the others and goes back to the Tokugawa Tokyo. At the Tokugawa Tokyo, they came to a bookstore and look for some books. Dipper Pines: (look for a Japanese paranormal book) Now, where’s that book about spirits and myth? Hiro: (showing it to him) Is this what you’re looking for, Dipper? Dipper Pines: Thanks, Prince Hiro. Princess Bubblegum: (picked the science book) I got the Science About Japan. Princess Yuna: Perfect, Princess Bubblegum. Princess Luna: Sweetie, you do remember this. Just then, Yuna’s memories came back one last time. When Luna was looking for a perfect bedtime story book, Yuna pointed at the Japanese Fairytale Book. Princess Luna: What is it, Sweetheart? Baby Yuna: (trying time reach for the Japanese Fairytale Book) Hiro: I think Yuna found the perfect bedtime story, Luna. Baby Yuna: (cooing) Princess Luna: It’s perfect bedtime story book. We’ll take it. As Luna buys the Japanese Fairytale Book, Yuna giggles. Back in the present, Yuna smiled to have her memories back. Princess Yuna: Mama, I think my memories have returned. Princess Luna: That’s great, Yuna. Hiro: This is more Japanese. Princess Yuna: I know, Papa. Princess Luna: You and your father have found the right moment to cheer me up. (hugged her daughter) I love you so much, Yuna. Princess Yuna: (hugs her mother) I love you too, Mama. So, Yuna and Luna hugged in their very own motherly and daughterly love. A few days later, it was time to go home. Samurai Jack: You did good, Yuna. Now, that your mother was feeling much better. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Samurai Jack. As for Tommy, Gus, Lola, RobotBoy and RobotGirl, they climb aboard the Mighty Bus. Professor Moshimo: Good luck, Tommy, RobotBoy. Tommy Turnbull: Thanks, Professor Moshimo. Finn the Human: Being in Japan was extremely fun and awesome! Launchpad McQuack: All aboard! As the Mighty Bus takes off back to Equestria, the Japanese people waved goodbye. Back at home in Canterlot, after Luna placed Banzai on a mantel, she pretended to be Godzilla and Celestia pretends to be Mothra by playing with Yuna and Snowdrop as they laughed while Hiro and Duck watched. Princess Luna: ROAR! I’m Godzilla! And I’m gonna catch my own daughters! Princess Yuna: Can’t catch us! Princess Celestia: Roar! I’m Mothra! Snowdrop: It’s Mothra! Hiro: (chuckles) After Luna and Celestia tackles Yuna, she writes on her Journal 4. Princess Yuna: (writing on Journal 4) Dear Journal, we had an awesome vacation in Tokyo, Japan. We met many Japanese people including Serena, Ash Ketchum, and their friends from their world, Samurai Jack, and many more. Best of all, we had the newest recruits, Coraline Jones, Wybie Lovat, Norman Babcock, Neil Downe, Eggs, Winnie Portley-Rind, including Kubo, Tommy Turnbull, Gus Turner, Lola Mbola, RobotBoy, and RobotGirl. Being Japanese was the greatest in the whole country, especially when you have your own family tradition on your paternal side of the family. Your owner, Princess Yuna. The episode ends with Yuna continues playing with her family. However unknown to the group the unknown assailant was down at the Equestrian docks once it remove its cloak it revealed itself to be a Shocker Greed. Shocker Greed: Hiruchameleon, I’m in Equestria with the info. Hiruchameleon: Very good we’ll meet you there as soon as we get the boats filled with our members and we’ll be at the Equestrian Warehouse understood? Shocker Greed: Yes, sir. Hiruchameleon: Good see you then. The End In the end credits, Luna pretends to be King Ghidora by chasing Yuna and Snowdrop while Celestia pretends to be Godzilla. Princess Yuna: Can’t get us, Ghidorah! Princess Luna: ROARRRRR!!! Snowdrop: Look! Princess Celestia: ROARRRR!!! Princess Yuna: Go, Godzilla! Go! Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225